


Be my Guide.

by SH141BeyondBakerstreet



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SH141BeyondBakerstreet/pseuds/SH141BeyondBakerstreet
Summary: This is my little nugget for the Call Me By Your Name 10 Minute Challenge for one of my favourite fanfic tropes.Written and posted on my tumblr|beyondbakerstreet on 6 May 2018.





	Be my Guide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little nugget for the Call Me By Your Name 10 Minute Challenge for one of my favourite fanfic tropes.   
> Written and posted on my tumblr|beyondbakerstreet on 6 May 2018.

The stack of folders sat on the side of his fathers table in the study. Elio knew they were already a selection of numerous applications the family had received, ready for him to look through. This year, this time he felt the pressure to choose one of the candidates all too keenly.

Only this morning he had suffered another nosebleed, they left him lightheaded but heavy hearted. He knew the clock was ticking, a metronome in his mind and a countdown for his current status. Sometimes he wished he were born elsewhere, free to live a common life. He was aware, he knew nothing.

After standing there for several minutes, muting out the miniscule sounds and smells of the house at night, he took the folders and settled on the sofa. They felt heavy on his lap, the weight of their contents almost stealing his breath.

He opened one after another, read effortlessly in the dark and looked at the faces on the photographs, laid them aside until the last was left. Not one had stirred anything in him so far.

His fingers stroked over the cardboard, sensing out the structure of the marbled surface. Elio opened the lid and his eyes scanned the text and the picture of the applicant simultaneously. His heart rate accelerated. Oh.

He might knew now. Unconsciously his fingers lingered over the photograph, as he read the words again:

> Candidacy for Sentinel Guidance of Elio Perlman from Oliver Levi, Grade A Guide.


End file.
